


Words Hung Above

by doodlemeimpressed



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Save Me, daniel is only mentioned, god the tags are so empty, goddamn why is my summary like a fuckin horror summary, if theres any spelling errors you can shoot me, im probably really rusty so...gucci, ngl dont know what comfort no hurt means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlemeimpressed/pseuds/doodlemeimpressed
Summary: Sean wakes up to an empty tent that's not his, fully clothed but the smells of breakfast wafting in, and the sound of chatter and laughter outside.When he realizes it's Finn's tent, however, he relaxes, but only for a moment, as he jolts up suddenly, his mind running a mile a minute, trying to connect the dots as to why hes in Finn's tent at all. They kissed the night before, but had something else happened that he didn't remember?





	Words Hung Above

**Author's Note:**

> Do i have context for this fic? no.  
> Have i seen the entire third episode? no.  
> Have i written in the last three to four months? also no. 
> 
> But do i love my boys?? Big Yes.
> 
> Literally though, far warning that i have no idea when this fic takes place. Like??  
> Does this fic take place in an au after they successfully get the money from Merrill and head back to camp? maybe.  
> Does it exist before sean, daniel and finn do the robbery? perhaps.  
> Is this even under the same circumstances of episode three at all. probably.
> 
> All i know is i wanted to write sean and finn being soft. Good day.

     The sounds of laughter and chatter wake Sean from his sleep, it felt good. As if for the first time in a while, he had gotten a full nights rest, like when you're so tired you collapse and wake up refreshed. _Or maybe that was just him_. However, his resting was cut short as he slowly realized that the placement of everything in his tent (besides the tent itself of couse) was off for some reason, and for a while, as he was just squinting the sleep out of his eyes and trying to see properly, he couldn't pin-point exactly what it was that _was_ off. Until, in his restless rolling, his food suddenly kicked something. He rolled over tiredly and leaned over to take closer look at it, his eyes finally cleared up but what he saw made him sit up sharply. It was a pizza box. His tent didn't have pizza boxes in it, and unless someone decided to slip one into his tent while he slept, he suddenly came to a conclusion. _He was in Finn's tent._

     Now, as much as he'd thought about being in Finn's tent, for any number of reasons, that wasn't the off-putting part. What was off-putting about this to Sean, was the fact that Finn wasn't _also_ in the tent with him. If he was, it would've cleared a lot of his questions up, for one: _did anything happen between them last night?_ Not that he was complaining if it did, Finn was attractive, funny and nice and they had kissed just the night prior, Sean just wished that if something _did_ happen _,_ that he could remember it. That was another question he had, Sean began to wonder as he started looking for his boots, why couldn't he remember anything? Of course, the entire night wasn't completely blank, but it was mostly in fragments. He remembered the kiss they shared, talking about staying with the group and, now that he thought about it, he remembered going _into_ Finn's tent. But he couldn't remember the specific details.

    However, he knew 100% that if he was stoned or wasted or anything like that, then nothing happened. So, as Sean slipped on his boots and left the tent, he had two theories:

     1.) He got wasted and passed out in Finn's tent or 2.) He slept with Finn and somehow got amnesia as well.Somehow both those theories felt lacking.

     As he finally exited the tent, he was warmly welcomed.

     "Hey, everyone! Looks like sleepin' beauty is finally up." A familiar Texan accent called out. Sean knew who it was, but he still squinted through the sunlight to see her, and as he finally managed to squint away _all_ the sunlight, he noticed Cassidy was walking towards him with a plate of food in her hands. Unusual.

     "Yeah, hey, morning...uhm, are those... _eggs?"_ Sean smiled at her _and_ the food as she reached him.

     "Woah woah, 'eyes are up here, cowboy" Cassidy quipped, punching Sean in the shoulder playfully and he just rolled his eyes in response.

     "But, yeah actually, they are." She continued, "Finn was down by the lake with Daniel this morning and he found some duck eggs so," Cassidy lifted the plate of scrambled eggs obnoxiously up to Sean's eye-level "an actual, non-java based, breakfast for once. Enjoy."

     Sean couldn't hide the delightfulness of an actual breakfast from his face and gladly took the plate from her, " _Bon appetit._ " he smiled, waving the plate in a movement akin to cheering with a cup, but, as Cassidy began to leave, Sean spoke up again, "oh wait, one more thing before you go."

     "Yeah?" Cassidy turned.

     "Was i, uh," Sean paused, thinking for a moment about what to ask her exactly, "Was i wasted or anything last night?"

     Cassidy shrugged, turning to face him completely, "No, i don't think so, didn't look like it, any reason why you're asking me and not the guy you spent the night with?"

     _So something did happen with Finn?_ He thought. "So something _did_ happen with Finn?"

     Cassidy shrugged again. "Hell if i know," She began to back-step "I'm sorry you're suffering from Finn-Induced Amnesia, truly, but i need'a eat my breakfast 'fore it gets cold so..." and with that Cassidy walked back into the rest of the group that were dining, including Daniel, but the longer he looked, no Finn.

     This was probably the biggest mystery of his life, (right behind how his little brother woke up before him) and while it was most likely nothing important, knew that, he _didn't_ like not knowing what had happened, and the more this dragged on the less sense it made. If could just find Finn-

     "You're telling me you _don't_ remember? Frankly, it was he best night of my life." Yet again, another familiar accent spoke and suddenly he felt an arm slump over his shoulders and a small kiss be planted on his cheek, Sean nearly dropped his food from the surprise of it all,

     "Oh yeah?" Sean turned around quickly, now facing mere inches away from Finn's face, the plate the only thing keeping the distance between them consistent. Finn grinned a dopey grin and nodded, "Well, mind filling me in on it?"

     "Sure thing," Finn paused, for what Sean could only assume was for suspense, putting his arm back over Sean's shoulders and leading him to the tent Sean had just left.

     Finn cleared his throat

     "You passed out in my tent."

     _Nothing._

     That was weird, Finn was taking a really long pause and Sean almost began eating because of how long it was taking for Finn to continue before he realized- "wait you're not fucking with me? Seriously? I passed out? That's all?"

     Finn laughed, "Yeah! Honest. Or I mean, I assume that's what happened, after we uh," Finn paused before leaning in dramatically in to whisper in Sean's ear, only to be playfully pushed away after he spoke " _shared a moment_ ," He smiled "because you _left_ and i stayed there in that spot for a good long while before i eventually thought to myself: ' _Well Finn, better head to bed'_ only problem was, when i _did_ get to my tent, Goldilocks was sleeping in it and eatin' my porridge."

     Sean shook his head, trying to rid the mental image of _'and eatin' my porridge'_ from his mind, the story was making a bit more sense, "and I wasn't high."

     "I know the smell of kush, sweetheart, and you didn't smell of it when we kissed so, no. _You weren't high_ "

     "Okay."

     Finn looked surprised, and let his arm drift off of Sean's shoulders "Okay? Really, that's all? Investigation over?"

     Sean snorted and stabbed a piece of egg with his fork, beginning to turn back towards the group and walk, "Yeah, dude, i need to eat my breakfast so, 'investigation over'"

     "Well, yeehaw." Finn grinned, stealing a piece of Sean's egg suddenly, and backing up as Sean swiped at him.

     "Hey no no no, you have you're own plate!" Sean laughed as Finn jogged backwards away from him.

     Finn made a fake sigh, "Yeah, but It's probably cold by now"

     "That's not my fault!" Sean jabbed at the other teen, keeping up after Finn but careful not to drop his plate.

     Finn placed a hand over his heard and made a face of mock betrayal, "You want me to eat cold food, Sean? I'm wounded. Deeply"

     "Well at least ask if you want something before just taking it"

     "Okay," Finn stopped suddenly, causing Sean to nearly crash into him, "kiss me then." Finn said.

     Though Sean was standing still, he nearly tripped over himself, he never expected Finn to blatantly say something like that aloud. He blinked a few times, cautiously placing his plate on a nearby standing tree stump and looking back to Finn, "are you...blackmailing me for _eggs?"_ he concluded.

     Finn shrugged "I mean, if you want me to steal the rest of your eggs, that's-"

     When Sean suddenly closed the distance between them, It was a blind action. He wanted to do it, so he did, no thinking involved. It was only his second time kissing a guy though, and his first time being the one who initiated it. Still, It was nice, just like the last time they kissed. Finn's lips were soft and warm and gave Sean butterflies in his stomach. Maybe that reaction happened to everyone no matter who they kissed, but Sean liked to think Finn was special in that way. A few seconds passed and Sean knew he was supposed to do something else, something with his hands or hell, his lips, but he really didn't know what, and Finn must've still been in shock because he didn't do anything either. Or maybe he wanted Sean to control the kiss since he initiated it?

Sean pulled away, face warm but worried he'd ruin it if he tried something else other than just a peck, "Okay, so, a deals a deal: you cant steal my eggs anymore."

Finn had that dopey smile on his face again and looked flushed, at least from where Sean's was standing, "Aye aye, cap'in." He chuckled.

Sean rolled his eyes and picked up his plate from the log. He began to walk towards the rest of the kids, or what was left of those who were dining, when he suddenly felt as Finn leaned in a placed a small, chaste kiss to his cheek, before bringing him into a loose headlock, following his steps towards the group, "You're adorable, Sean Diaz, you know that?"

"And you're an idiot."

"Yeah, but you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> you might've gathered that the title has nothing to do with the actual fic, and that's because i used this
> 
> http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501
> 
> random generator to get some hozier lyrics to use a title.
> 
> anyway, BI RIGHTS!  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
